


A Promise

by Chris_White



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_White/pseuds/Chris_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel drabble I wrote for Mother's Day 2012. Young Ken and Joe being picked up from the police station after getting into a bit of a scuffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

Kozaburo sighed, looking over the two disheveled eleven-year-olds. There were defiant glares behind their torn clothes, split lips, and assorted collection of bruises. The police had rolled their eyes at the thought that two kids personally levelled a group of thugs from a gang, and left him with a business card to call when the boys confessed who helped them. He might have to arrange for an agent to step forward.

"So, are you going to explain yourselves?

The boys looked at one another in that nearly telepathic way of theirs, then both crossed their arms. Never had they looked more like brothers. Kozaburo had to focus to hold back a smile. That would just encourage them.

As he expected, it was Ken who finally broke. With fire in his eyes, he said, "They insulted our mothers."

"They're lucky we only beat them up," growled Joe.

And only a month since Ken's mother's death. Kozaburo chose his words carefully. "Ninja can't allow their emotions to cloud their judgment, and you know we can't afford to attract this kind of attention."

There apparently wasn't a contrite bone in either of their bodies. Ken just muttered, "It was a matter of honor."

Watching the way Ken was desperately struggling to mask his grief, and Joe's sitting close in instinctive support despite his own pain, Kozaburo gave up trying to maintain a stern expression. "Each of you will write a three page paper on the tactics you employed in the fight. It will include what you could have done to take them down more effectively."

Ken got a far away look. Already composing his paper in his head, no doubt. Kozaburo was surprised to see that Joe didn't respond with his usual sullen horror.

"Next time we'll do better, Hakase," said Joe, his jaw clenched.

"Try not to let there be a next time." Kozaburo managed one stern glare for each of them, then waved them off. Then he sat back and read the police report again. Truly, the boys had done an impressive job in taking down much older and larger opponents.

As he watched them stiffly retreat, he made a silent promise to both of their mothers. Their sons might have to kill one day, but it should never be easy. He'd make sure they didn't lose their humanity in the process.


End file.
